Can't Help Falling In Love
by MrAntonio
Summary: With his memories gone, Mephisto finds himself at Izira's Resistance camp with a new friend, a princess named Tiana. There, Mephisto and Tiana meet up with Jodan, who Mephisto becomes instantly smitten with. However, Mephisto will need to come to terms with his past if he wants to pursue a relationship with Jodan. (This is a post season 2 AU).
1. Chapter 1

"Ateruina!"

"Crysta-Tectus!"

A green beam of energy collided with a bright red crystal, causing a miniature plume of multicolored smoke.

A young man sat up, soaking wet and breathing hard. His eyes were locked on with a pair of rose gold. His anger quickly dissolved as his head began to pound, his body suddenly reacting to immense amounts of pain. Flopping on to his back, the young man stared up at the bright sky above him.

The sound of rushing water told him that he was near a small river, and there were many trees off to his left. He could feel the sand and grit clinging to his wet body. Tendrils of thin, neon red braids and the pair of red eyes floated above his vision.

"Why'd you attack me?" came a soft, female voice. The young man was disoriented and the young woman's question took a few minutes to register.

"I… don't know. Why'd you attack _me_?" he asked, closing his eyes. His body ached and he was soaking wet for a reason he wasn't quite sure of just yet.

"I was just trying to wake you up." Her voice was cautious and a bit defensive. But there was an unmistakable whisper of curiosity in it. "You were passed out on the bank here. Tapping you or yelling at you wasn't going to wake you up. So I threw some water on you."

Well at least he had an answer for why he was wet.

"Where am I?" the young man asked, finding himself again staring into the rings of rose gold.

"We're in Ephedia's mainland." The young woman extended a gloved hand to the young man. The young man took it and sat up. Nauseated, he cupped his bare stomach and his mouth. The moment passed and the young man realized he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of torn, black pants and only a singular boot on his right foot. Flushing, the young man covered his bare chest.

"What's your name?" the young woman asked.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second."

The young woman huffed, but resigned. Clearly she wasn't going to win this. The young man smirked at this.

"I'm Tiana, the princess of Solaris."

The young man's smirk disappeared at the mention of the word "princess."

"You're… a princess?" The question came out more suspicious than he'd intended, but the word princess made him feel guarded, angry, and to his surprise, sad all at once.

"Yes. I'm form Solaris, like I said. The kingdom located in an oasis in the middle of the desert. Surely, as an Ephedian yourself, you know of Solaris?"

"Of course I know Solaris!" he snapped. At the moment, his memory was failing him on information about Solaris. In fact, his memory was failing him on just about everything except one thing.

"Okay…" The young woman eyed him. The young man could almost see her thinking. Was she choosing her words carefully? Was she going to interrogate him to prove his knowledge about Solaris? Was she going to attack him again? What she did ask, however, was none of those things. "Your turn. What's your name?"

It was the one thing the young man knew he knew with certainty.

"…Mephisto."

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?"

Mephisto walked – no limped – next to Tiana as they walked through the forest. Mephisto's body ached, and he'd more than gladly stop and rest until his brusies and aches cleared up. But no, Tiana made him walk (and didn't even offer to help!), so Mephisto walked. They were far from the stream bank now, having been walking for roughly half an hour now.

"No," came his annoyed reply. "I have been wronged somehow, clearly. Tricked. Cursed. Jinxed. Something."

"Are you sure? I don't know that I see any magic acting on you?" Tiana said, making sure to keep her distance. Mephisto realized his magic was flaring up, his magic circle spinning lazily in his open palm. He clenched his fist and stared forward. "Clearly you fell. Trauma can cause memory loss if it's severe enough. And from the looks of it, you've taken quite the beating."

Mephisto looked at her through a half closed eye. He didn't particularly care for her commenting on his physical appearance, and it also didn't help that she was taller than he was. Mephisto was tall, but Tiana was obviously a few inches taller than he was. Even without the heeled boots she was wearing, he could tell.

"Well it would certainly explain why my body feels broken in just about every pla-AAAAAH!"

Mephisto crumpled to the ground; he hadn't totally noticed it before – adrenaline or something? – but suddenly there was a burning, piercing pain lancing up and down his left leg. He looked at his badly injured foot. Parts of it were turning purple.

"Mephisto!" Tiana cried out with concern, she knelt down to him, gingerly placing her hands on his back. Mephisto lashed out with his right hand, sending a green crystal into a tree, inches to Tiana's side. She froze.

"I don't need your help," he seethed.

"Your foot is broken," she said simply, but firmly. "Walking on it any further will just cause permanent damage. You want to lose a foot forever?"

Mephsito growled, clenching the dirt with his fists. He knew she was right, but hearing it made him want to rebel. As if to show her that she was wrong, that he didn't need to listen to the advice from a stranger, a _princess_.

"Let me help you. With no memory, you have no reason to let me not help you…" Something about Tiana's words struck a chord with Mephisto. Why was he acting so ugly towards her when all she was trying to do was help him? All these feelings he was having, he was sure they were there for a reason… But… whatever had caused him to feel that way he couldn't remember any of it. It was in that moment Mephisto had a minor epiphany. Why not start over with a clean slate?

"Okay…" he said, not wanting to meet her eyes. And even though he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her beaming.

"This won't hurt even a little bit." Tiana helped Mephisto stand up. He leaned against a tree, his broken foot dangling as he put all his weight on his healthy foot. "Crystal Armura." Tiana's magic circle flared to life in her open palm as bright red crystal encapsulated Mephisto's broken foot.

"Thanks," he muttered, still not meeting her eyes. He did have to admit, his foot did already feel slightly less painful, but there was a lingering feeling of shame for having Tiana help him. Tiana conjured up two red crystal crutches for Mephisto to use and handed them over.

"Since I know letting me help you walk would be way too much for you," she teased. Mephisto snatched the crutches but couldn't help but smile.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked as the two began walking again.

"We're headed to a resistance camp."

"Resistance? For what? For who?"

"Wow, you really don't remember anything," Tiana said, staring off ahead, almost lost in thought. Already, Mephisto hated being reminded of his amnesia. "Well, for starters, many of Ephedia's provinces have been raided and pillaged. Even the mainland's capitol palace was taken over."

"Who had the power to do that?"

"An evil sorcerer named Gramoor." Tiana's voice became steely and cold. Mephisto stopped in his tracks, his chest rising and falling quickly. Tiana took a few steps before she realized Mephisto wasn't following her. She looked back; her face at first confused, but was quickly overcome by concern. "Mephisto, are you okay?" Mephisto didn't answer as he tried to control his breathing. Something about that specific name had triggered something inside of him. Memories still weren't coming to him, but his body was tense, his breathing was shallow. That name scared him.

"I think I know at least that name…" Mephisto said after a few moments. "Or rather, I can't remember anything about him, but… something about that name terrifies me."

"Well luckily for you, he's no longer a problem. He was taken out by Princess Iris."

* * *

 _"_ _Iris, Princess d'Ephedia!*"_

* * *

Mephisto's eyes widened. A vague, pink blur sat in his mind's eye.

"I think I know that name, too…" he muttered. Tiana gave a soft laugh.

"Well, most everyone in Ephedia knows that name. I'd never met her, since she was sent to Earth at such a young age, but I'd like to meet her one day." Tiana looked off in the distance, a small smile on her face. The one brow Mephisto could control went upward and Tiana turned to face him. Her dark cheeks were tinged with red as she noticed him staring at her. "Anyway, let's get going," she said quickly.

* * *

Tiana and Mephisto continued – or hobbled in Mephisto's case – down the trail for a while, mostly in silence. They chitchatted here and there, mostly small talk. Mephisto found out that Tiana was practically ruling her kingdom, at just 17, and even with her father still the acting ruler of Solaris. She was the oldest, she had told him. She needed to act like a ruler as soon as she could, set an example for her younger siblings. There were a few things Mephisto could tell she was holding back, but he didn't blame her. He was an amnesiac stranger, after all. She didn't know who he was before his… accident? Incident? He wasn't quite sure what to call it since, as was the theme of today, he couldn't remember anything before waking up to Tiana splashing water on him.

Hours passed, and even though he couldn't see it, Mephisto could tell the sun was hanging low in the sky, casting an orange tint on everything.

"Are we there yet?" he whined, asking Tiana for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We're almost there," Tiana said. Mephisto could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't even trying to be patient with him anymore.

"I wish we could fly there, or something," he sighed pathetically.

"Well we can't."

Mephisto gave a big sigh. "I'm thirsty," his voice still whiny. He had managed to get used to the crutches at this point, and he was able to keep up with Tiana's long, quick gait. But his body was still hurting, and he was tired. Tiana looked back at him, her face betraying a small amount of sympathy.

"I promise we're almost th-"

"Tiana!" A new voice said. Tiana's head jerked forward. The trees had been clearing out for a while, and at this point, they were almost gone. Tiana's face lit up when she saw who had spoken. Mephisto kept his eyes on her as she raced forward.

"H-hey! I'm injured here! Wait for me!" Mephisto mustered up any remaining strength he had and powered up to where Tiana and run to.

"Are we here, finally?" Mephisto asked, still not paying attention to the owner of the new voice.

"We are," she said proudly. "Mephisto this is Jodan." Mephisto turned to face a young man and he felt his breath escape.

* * *

*A/N: For this fic I'm going to use some small French phrases, and "d'" or "de" usually just means "from" or "of"


	2. Chapter 2 - Conflict

Mephisto felt his jaw drop. The young man in front of him – Jodan, Tiana had said his name was – was gorgeous. But the look on the other teen's face shot a pang of sadness through his chest. Jodan was staring at him like he had seen a ghost, a monster, or someone he hated. Jodan shot a quick glance at Tiana.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" he asked, taking her by the wrist, not waiting for a response.

"Wait…" Tiana said as she was pulled out of earshot. Mephisto stared intently at the two talking. He inspected the young man. He was wearing a dark, short-sleeved tunic with two bands of different shades of orange draped around his broad shoulders. The lower half of his tunic was a deep, rich burgundy, with another set of thick bands creating a half circle where his abs would be. His orange hair was shaved all around the sides with a mop of long hair on the top of his head swept to the left side of his face.

Jodan was lean, but muscular, and not at all lanky. He kept himself fit, and he knew how to do it effectively. But it was his biceps that caught Mephisto's attention. His biceps – oh his _biceps_ – were long and toned, and had a perfect curve when he folded his arms across his wide chest. Mephisto felt blood rush into his face as he stared at this beautiful young man.

And then he quickly looked away. Shame continued to plague him, but for different reasons this time. He… he shouldn't be looking at other guys that way. He liked girls… didn't he? If he did before his memory loss, well… not like he could remember it now. He stole one more glance at Jodan, who was now looking in his direction. Mistrust and suspicion still were perfectly visible on his face. He was talking to Tiana, but about what, he couldn't tell.

It was Tiana's turn to shoot a look back at Mephisto. Hers wasn't completely as suspicious as Jodan's as it was concerned and troubled, as if she was torn. They were talking about him, he realized. Fed up, Mephisto made his way over to the two.

"I don't particularly like being talked about right in front of my face." Despite how Jodan looked, that didn't mean Mephisto would forgive him for clearly voicing some kind of concerns to Tiana. "Whatever you have to say, you can loop me in." Mephisto's eyes fell on a circular, orange crest resting on Jodan's chest. It had a hole to the right side of it, that made it look like a crescent moon, but the ends of the moon were touching one another, connected by a pale orange bead.

* * *

 _"_ _Auriana, Princess de Volta!"_

* * *

"You're from Volta, aren't you?" Mephisto asked. He wasn't sure how he knew that piece of information, but he knew that that crescent moon was the official Voltan symbol.

Jodan didn't say anything, but the question clearly caught the young man off guard. He looked over Mephisto quickly before turning back to Tiana.

"You go check in with Izira. I'll take Mephisto to the medical tent."

Wait, how did Jodan know his name? Tiana nodded, and gave one last look at Mephisto.

"I'll see you in an hour, tops," she said. She gently placed her hand on Mephisto's arm and squeezed it. Even if they just met, and even after whatever Jodan had just told her, she clearly still saw Mephisto as a friend.

"Come on," Jodan said brusquely. "Let's get you to the medical tent." He didn't meet Mephisto's eyes and kept his pace slow enough for Mephisto to keep up with him. Curiosity was getting the better of Mephisto.

"How do you know my name? Do we know each other? Were we friends? Enemies? Did I do something to you? You can't even look me in the eye." All of this was tumbling out of Mephisto's mouth. He wanted to understand why Jodan was giving him the cold shoulder. Partly because he found Jodan extremely handsome, but it also seemed like if anyone could give Mephisto information about his lost memories, it would be Jodan. Jodan's body tensed when Mephisto spoke.

"You ask a lot of questions," was his only response. Jodan kept his gaze forward.

"Well I did lose my memory," Mephisto said, adding a pathetic, pouting tone to his words.

"Yeah, Tiana told me." Jodan shot a glance over his shoulder at Mephisto.

"You… you don't believe me."

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Mephisto stopped, the words stinging. Anger bubbled up his chest. Insulting his intelligence was causing a visceral reaction inside him. He tossed his crutches aside and charged up to Jodan, ignoring his bad foot, and grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him around.

"What's your problem with me, huh?" Mephisto also found himself giving Jodan's shoulders a bit of a shove, to accentuate his statement.

"Watch what you're doing with your hands," Jodan said, pushing Mephisto back. Unfortunately, Mephisto didn't see that coming and his weight was off center due to his cast. Flinging his arms around to keep himself steady, he grabbed on to Jodan's tunic, and before he knew it, Mephisto was on his back staring up in to Jodan's eyes.

Jodan had managed to extend his arms in time to keep him from completely falling on Mephisto, but he kept his gaze locked with Mephisto's. Jodan's eyes were a bright, glossy green. A kind of green that made one think about a special occasion, or a green that invited comfort and the desire to spill your deepest, darkest secrets to without judgment. The two stared at one another for a while, longer than they should have, actually. Jodan's expression started out angry and frustrated, but something broke inside him. His hard expression melted away by an unknown revelation.

Mephisto could tell his face was red, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he shouldn't be looking at Jodan this way. All that he could think about in this moment of time was cupping Jodan's face with his hands. He wanted to study that face. He wanted to learn about the faint beginnings of smile lines forming around his mouth and the things that made Jodan smile. He wanted to run his fingers through that beautiful, messy orange hair. Most of all he wanted to kiss those lips.

But he did none of those things.

"Get off of me," he growled, pushing Jodan off. Jodan almost seemed hurt at Mephisto's comment, but he hefted himself off of him.

"You're the one that pulled me down," Jodan said. And then he did something unexpected.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Mephisto spat. Jodan's laughter was short lived, but when he looked at Mephisto again, he no loner was looking at him like an enemy.

"I honestly don't know. This situation is just strange for me, I guess." He stood up, dusted himself off and extended a hand to Mephisto.

"I can get up fine." It took a few minutes and some creative placing of his broken foot, but Mephisto finally stood up.

"Tiana told me you have some memory loss?" Mephisto rolled his eyes. Had Jodan already forgotten that he literally just mentioned that?

"It's the one thing right now I'd actually like to forget about myself," Mephisto said through grit teeth.

"See, before you lost your memories, we did know each other." Any snark Mephisto was feeling evaporated. He knew Jodan before? "I wouldn't say we met under the best circumstances, however. You were basically blackmailing me into doing something I didn't want to do."

"Oh."

"So I guess I'm laughing because someone who wronged me the way you did… suddenly needs my help and can't remember anything he did? It's… weird. And I guess the only thing I could do was laugh at it.

"You see, the thing is Mephisto, I don't think- no I know I don't trust you right now. It's kind of hard for me to forget you telling me to bait my sister so you can send her off to Gramoor." Jodan's expression re-hardened as he recalled memories. Mephisto wasn't sure he wanted to hear this, especially if it involved _that_ name. "I hadn't seen her in years. We could have been happy again, and… and you took that away from me. And honestly, for all I know, you could be lying to me right now. About this memory loss of yours."

"But I can't remember anything!" Mephisto shouted. "I know you're from Volta, I know that the name Gramoor terrifies me, I know something about Princess Iris, but I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Mephisto's voice got louder as he spoke. When he realized he was shouting, he took deep breath. "I'm telling the truth," he pleaded.

Jodan turned around and continued walking. With his hand, he gestured for Mephisto to follow him, to keep moving. Mephisto eventually limped after Jodan. He only caught up with him when Jodan pulled back the entrance of a tent.

"I want to believe you," Jodan said. "But I don't."

* * *

Jodan stayed with Mephisto while medics looked over him. Some of them were a bit unforgiving in their treatment of him, clearly sharing the same suspicion as Jodan. But they patched him up eventually, gave him a proper cast (though Tiana's was quite well put together, they had to admit) and he found himself staring at the dark cloth ceiling of the tent.

Soon after a medic had put the last bandage over his eye, Tiana's bright red hair appeared in the entrance to the tent.

"Is he okay now?" Tiana asked, ducking as she entered and looking at Jodan.

"See for yourself," he said casually. Tiana turned and her face relaxed when she saw Mephisto. She walked quickly to his side and pulled up a chair.

"Can barely tell you're hurt, now," she teased. It wasn't quite effective in lifting Mephisto's mood, but he appreciated her effort. He managed a soft smile.

"Izira fill you in?" Jodan asked with arms crossed.

"She did," Tiana said hesitantly. She reached out and took Mephisto's hand in her own. "I'm going to stay with Mephisto overnight, if that's okay."

"Your choice," Jodan said, uninterested. "Just remember what I said earlier." Jodan shot a weary look at Mephisto before resigning himself to stand and leave the medic tent. Tiana had a worried – or was it actually pity? – smile on her face. She squeezed Mephisto's hand.

"I'm getting the feeling before I lost my memories I was not a great person," Mephisto said, staring up at the dark tapestry above him. The medical tent was large and took up quite a bit of space. And even though it was a tent, it was well furnished with expertly made cots of the finest materials, and medicine stations filled the space between the rows of cots.

The cots were lined in a perfect square, eight rows by eight columns. There were four medicine stations in each row. Medics tended to other injured Ephedians, but other than that, it was quiet.

The sun had set and lanterns lit up with soft light, giving of an intimate din. Mephisto felt Tiana let go of his hand after a long, pregnant pause.

"I've been told some things," she said. "But honestly I'm not sure what to believe. I know Izira and Jodan have dealt with you personally in the past but… I don't know." Tiana kept her gaze on Mephisto. As uncomfortable as it made him feel, it equally made him feel comforted. "I may have just met you hours ago, Mephisto. And believe me when I say that my trust is not easily earned…" Her voice trailed off. Mephisto finally brought himself to look in her eyes. "But I know there's good in you Mephisto an I want to help you."

Tears pricked Mephisto's eyes. He quickly blinked them away. Tiana's words didn't make him feel better about himself.

"I have a feeling I'm going to disappoint you, Tiana."


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

Mephisto's eyes flew open. His chest was rising and falling quickly, he knew he was scared, and yet he didn't feel the need to sit up and be dramatic about it. A voice in the back of his head was yelling: _Sit up! Gasp loudly! Sob even! Just get attention! From someone, anyone!_

Mephisto did sit up, but he did none of those things. It was odd, fighting such a natural reaction to… whatever it was that caused him to wake up. But people seemed to resent him enough as it is. It made sense to him to _not_ make a scene, even if it's what he wanted to do. He turned to his side and sure enough, the Solarian Princess was fast asleep on a cot next to him, her bright red and gold boots propped up against the side. Other than that, the princess hadn't changed into any sort of night wear.

Tiana was facing Mephisto, sleeping on her right side. Her right hand tucked just under her cheek. Her chest rose and fell softly; her lips were slightly agape, occasionally letting out a soft snore. Mephisto didn't want to disturb her. But whatever had woken him up wasn't letting him go back to sleep. He huffed and fell back on his pillow loudly, the only dramatics he allowed himself.

What had woken him up in the first place, anyway? He closed his eyes, in an attempt to fall back asleep. Tossing and turning, Mephisto finally gave up on sleep.

"I have _got_ to get out of here," he muttered. Throwing his covers off, Mephisto carefully maneuvered himself out of bed. He knocked his cast against the side of the cot as he swung his legs over. "Shhhhhoot," he grunted. Only a couple hours of sleep and he'd managed to forget he had a broken foot. He had to admit though, while not one hundred percent normal, his foot had felt infinitely better. Despite their animosity towards him, the Ephedian healers really did a top-notch job. He'd have to thank them in the morning.

Careful not to make anymore nose (though Tiana was proving to be a very heavy sleeper), Mephisto hobbled to his feet and grabbed his crutches. He needed some air, and what better time to go for a walk than in the middle of the night?

* * *

A few people saw Mephisto leave the tent, though no one stopped to question him where he was going. The glares and sneers he got told him they didn't care much, either.

Mephisto wondered around a clearing just inside the forest that he and Tiana had exited only hours before. His foot throbbing now, Mephisto sat down on a long, flat bolder dead center in the clearing. He lay back on his back and stared at the inky purple night sky.

"Curious…" he muttered. "Shouldn't the sky be black?" A pain panged in his temples as his locked away memories fought their way to the surface. The pain told him he did this a lot, before his accident, though he still couldn't fully remember anything prior to waking up when Tiana splashed water on his face. The fact that he couldn't remember anything was one of the biggest thorns in his side. "Grrraaah!" he shouted, clapping his hands over his face. Wind tousled his dark burgundy hair. It was chilly, and he felt his skin prickle with goosebumps. He was glad the medics had given him a shirt in the tent, albeit a thin one.

He let go of his face and let his arms dangle off the side of the boulder.

"You should really keep that foot elevated," came a voice. Mephisto snapped his head around, looking for the source of the voice. He hadn't heard anyone walk into the clearing... And while he hadn't felt it when he woke up, the ache in his joints had returned. His flair for the dramatic returned, but now it was his body that wouldn't allow it.

"Who's there?" he said, slowly sitting up. His lower lip pushed outward in a pout when he realized who had entered the clearing. "You know, for someone who doesn't trust me, you seem to be quite obsessed with me." Mephisto huffed as Jodan walked closer.

"It's because I don't trust you that I should keep an eye on you," Jodan fired back. He stopped just a few steps in front of Mephisto, crossing his arms. His expression was a curious mix of amusement, curiosity and distrust. How one face could convey all three at once, Mephisto wasn't sure, but Jodan's face seemed to do it all. "When someone said they saw you leave the medical tent, I had to make sure you weren't off to contact anyone... say your sister perhaps?" Mephisto felt his jaw open, and Jodan's face changed also. What was meant to be an accusing statement, Jodan had clearly not expected the reaction Mephisto gave him.

Mephisto let out a loud sob as fragments of memories and a name came crashing into his mind.

Praxina.

Praxina.

Praxina.

How could he have forgotten _Praxina_? His beloved twin sister. His partner in crime, literally. His best friend.

"Prax…" he sobbed. "Is Praxina okay?" Mephisto asked through his tears. Jodan shifted uncomfortably.

"It's... it's best if we don't talk about her," he said, not meeting Mephisto's eyes. He scratched his bicep as if to give himself something to do other than not answer Mephisto's question. "If you really don't know as much as you say you don't, then we don't need to talk about Praxina."

"What happened to my sister? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she... dead?" Mephisto half shouted.

"It's not for me to tell," Jodan said simply. "Though if anything has come out of this, I guess I trust you a little now." Mephisto could tell the other boy was trying to lighten the situation. Praxina was the only definite thing he could remember at this point, besides his name and his fear of Gramorr.

"Did Gramorr do something to her?" Mepisto pressed. When Jodan didn't answer, Mephisto leaned back and stared at the sky again, not bothering to wipe away his tears. "Sit," Mephisto said. He didn't look up to see if Jodan was eyeing him suspiciously, as he had been doing since they met. But after a few seconds, he heard the footsteps on the grass. Jodan sat a few inches from Mephisto's head.

"The Ephedian sky is really different than the Earth sky, isn't it?" Jodan asked.

"What's Earth?" The name, like almost anything Jodan said to Mephisto, sounded familiar. But what memories he did have were jumbled up, and of no help to him. Jodan let out a hearty, genuine laugh.

"Princess Iris," he started, "was born here on Ephedia. But shortly after her birth, Gramorr's forces attacked the Main Land after conquering many other places. Her parent sent her to this… fascinating planet called Earth, where she grew up. You and Praxina were sent there, too."

"To get away from Gramorr?"

"I didn't realize how on Earth, the sky was completely black at night. The stars can be seen so clearly. Here on Ephedia, the sky has this tinge of purple. It's not super obvious, unless you're really staring at it, but it's beautiful in it's own way, too. And the stars look a little blurred, don't they?" Mephisto didn't say anything. He found himself liking listening to Jodan talk, even if it was to avoid answering questions Mephsito wasn't sure he wanted the answers to.

* * *

Mephisto wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep. But he again woke with a start, his head only jerking up a few inches. It was still dark, with no sign of the sun rising. He couldn't have been asleep for any more than an hour. Even more curious was the fact that he found himself sleeping next to Jodan, his right arm draped across the Prince's broad chest. Jodan was fast asleep. And he was in the crook of Jodan's arm; the prince's hand rested softly on Mephisto's lower back. He grew envious of Jodan and Tiana's ability to sleep so soundly. He was growing envious of just about everyone who could live normally, actually, he realized.

Again, he woke with a clawing fear in his chest, but when he tried to remember the dream, only a vague idea of it would form. He knew it was about someone, someone close to him, doing terrible things. But who that was, what terrible things they were doing, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was this: the person in his dreams was someone he knew and they were doing unspeakable evils, wherever they were.

It was in that moment that Mephisto became hyper aware of his position with the slumbering Jodan. He felt his face grow hot, hotter than it ever had been before and sat up as quickly as his aching body could allow him.

"Jodan," he whispered fiercely. "Jodan wake up."

"Hmmm?" Jodan muttered sleepily. He realized how close Mephisto was to him, and a short glimpse of fear flashed across his face before he settled into it. "What?" He made no attempts to push Mephisto away, or move away from him either. Then again, Mephisto wasn't doing either of those things, either. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Yes," Mephisto said, "and I think it's best if we head back to a place where… it's more comfortable to sleep."

"Are you ashamed to be seen with another boy, Mephisto?"

Mephisto was wrong. _Now_ his face was hotter than he had ever felt it before.

"N-No!" he said, now making an effort to move away from the Voltan Prince. "I just… I'm sore and I don't want to sleep on a rock, okay?" Jodan's smirk was playful. Teasing, even. Part of Mephisto wondered… "Can you just help me and get my crutches?" Jodan stood, stretched for a moment before getting Mephisto's crutches. "Thanks," he muttered.

The two walked the short distance back to Izira's camp. Mephisto stopped. "Wait, Jodan," he said. Jodan stopped and turned, and Mephisto almost expected the prince to glare at him for telling him what to do. Perhaps he was still too sleepy, or perhaps it was something else, but when Jodan turned he was actually smiling. Genuinely smiling. "I thought you hated me."

Jodan's smile faltered a little. "I don't hate you, Mephisto. I never have. Part of me thinks what you did to me back on Earth… well… It wasn't entirely your fault. Sure, you blackmailed me, but I think Gramorr must have been doing… something to you." He paused. "I still don't know that I trust you one hundred percent, but… your reaction to Praxina is telling me that your memory loss is… more serious than I was giving it credit for."

Something wasn't totally sitting right with Mephisto. Gramorr. Doing something to him? That… that didn't seem right.

"I wouldn't put your trust entirely in me just yet," he said, surprising even himself. "Saying Gramorr was doing something to me… like he was brainwashing me or something. I don't know. I honestly can't remember my time before waking up, but whatever I did for Gramorr, I think it was honestly of my own free will." Jodan was quiet. Disappointed, almost. "I'm afraid that if… when I regain my memories, we'll go back to being enemies."

Mephisto didn't wait for a response. He hobbled back to the tent on his crutches as fast as he could, not daring to look back at Jodan. Because if he did, Jodan would see the tears that were streaming down his face. What he wouldn't know, however, was the turmoil Mephisto was feeling inside. He had just met Jodan for the first – second – time and he could already tell feelings were developing. But he also knew that while he didn't remember anything of his first encounter with Jodan… it didn't seem so far off base to say that Mephisto did in fact blackmail him. And with pleasure, no doubt.

How could he let anything develop between them? Especially when he knew there was a strong possibility of the two of them going back to enemies when his memories returned?


End file.
